narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Shippuden: Black Flames Of The Wind:
Naruto Shippuden: Black flames of the wind A road of an ninja is filled with mystery, wonder, chaos, and adventure. Upon this journey hereos who's will of stone and fire will be tested, pushed to the limits to no return. The adventure began one day when hidden stone ninja and hidden leaf ninja were sent on a mission together. The one stone ninja and the one leaf ninja were set to rendezvous at the famous Tenshi bridge in the land of grass. Tenzo Yamakira snuck threw the border and removed his headband so that he wouldn't be caught trespassing. Suneeku was ordered by Ōnoki to rendezvous with Tenzo of the leaf. So she left as early to reach the land of leaf but sent a message bird to Tenzo "I'm on my way to you" When Tenzo received the note he started looking around for Suneeku to see if she was nearby. He could see her running through the village looking for their rendezvous point. She saw Tenzo standing there and made her way towards him. Suneeku stood infront of tenzo looking at him "so you must be Tenzo of the hidden leaf" pulls out a small sandwich and ate it. "Yeah I am, were you briefed on the mission cause no one briefed me?" Tenzo replied Suneeku nods "lord tsuchikage explained the mission about an valuable asset we must retrieve from the hidden mist" "Okay lets do this" Tenzo replies and sets off to the Hidden Mist village. The target village was quite a distance away so they travelled quickly. Suneeku watches tenzo from a distant as she travels from tree to tree "so Tenzo i hear your quite skill with your kekkei genkai" smirks at him "Yeah, I specialize in nature transformation and all that stuff. What do you do... Pink Lightning?" Tenzo replied Before Suneeku could replied they were attacked by a dozen or so Hidden Grass Ninja. "You have no permission to be here!!!" One of the ninja shoted at Tenzo and Suneeku. Suneeku looks at them then smirks with joy as her shadow gotten dark til a long black sword rose from her shadow "my, my little grass ninjas should know better then to get in my way" her tongue extends licking the blade. Tenzo awakened his sage mode."Suneeku you take those six I have these six." After that statement he did a:Water Style: Tsunami followed by intense lightning strikes making the water electric. Suneeku nods as she runs up to them before ducking a kunai to the head, grabbing a hidden grass ninjas leg swinging him around before slamming him into two more of them. Tenzo used a chidori and took down two of the remaining three. "Wind style:hurricane" the remaining grass ninja was whipped into a furious hurricane, he fell to the groind to weak to move. Surprisingly none of Tenzo's opponents were dead, just wounded. Suneeku sighs in joy after looking around seeing them wounded "tired aleeady!?, I'm just getting warmed up" helps him up before walking off "Grass shinobi's we are not here to invade your country, just on our way to a destination....tell your leader that" toss Tenzo a medic kit "I dont need a med-pack Suneeku, I am fine. But now that we were in battle we need to double ot even triple our speed to make it to the mist in time." Tenzo replied and set off at triple speed. The two ninja travelled hastily trying to make up for lost time. " Those grass shinobi were quite weak, I hope the mist puts up an actual challenge." Tenzo commented. Suneeku nods "very...but you have heard rumors of a member of a clan tried to assassinate the mizukage" speeds up her running "but I hope someone's is worthy of a fight" "Who-ever our opponents are lets hope we can get the targetback. Will he come with us willingly or will we have to knock him out?" Tenzo asked Suneeku as they entered the land of waters boundaries.